L'esprit de l'Homme ne peut être libre que si il est dégagé de la faim
by Ero-chan
Summary: Gintoki est en train de mourir de faim dans la rue et rencontre pas mal de monde !
1. Chapitre 1

***** **Bienvenue à toi lecteur/lectrice** *****

 **Merci à toi d'être passé(e) lire cette Fanfiction ! Ce sera ma première sur ce site , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Sur ce :**

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

Fandom : Cette histoire sera basée sur l'animé **Gintama** , elle sera centrée sur _Gintoki Sakata_ , le personnage principal de ce dernier.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de **Gintama** ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à **Hideaki Sorachi.**

Note : T

Review : Je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire est composée de petits chapitres , ne vous étonnez pas si ils sont courts.

Bêta-lecteur/lectrice : Je me corrige seule !

 **Chapitre 1** **: On sait qu'un sadique est un homme qui refuse de faire souffrir un masochiste**

Gintoki , mourant de faim , traînait dans les rues d'Edo à la recherche de nourritures en ce chaleureux jour d'été . Un soleil qui avait trouvé l'idée de l'énerver particulièrement amusante lui tapait sur le crâne , qui en plus de bien l'agacer , lui faisait voir toutes sortes de choses ! En ce moment même , des parfaits aux chocolats dansaient la Katoken Samba* , avec plusieurs bouteilles de lait-fraise tournoyant autour des glaces tant appréciées de notre permanenté . Mais malheureusement le Yorozuya ne pouvait rien s'acheter de tel , l'argent manquait !

Comme d'habitude , le pachinko n'avait rien donné , à part lui bouffé la moitié de ses économies ... Ou de celles se trouvant dans le porte-monnaie du Megane* ! Ensuite , pour oublier ses problèmes , Gin était allé avec le Madao* se saouler ! Le matin , il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne atroce , la tête dans une poubelle et un porte-monnaie vide… Mais à présent , il était là , à marcher sous ce soleil de plomb , avec la démarche d'un mort vivant .

Il avait besoin d'argent , pour se nourrir , pour peut-être pouvoir gagner au pachinko et si l'envie lui prenait , payer son loyer ! Mais , fatigué par une nuit alcoolisée , l'envie de travailler lui manquait ! Gintoki décida donc de ne rien faire ... Comme à son habitude !

Rapidement ses jambes se mirent à trembler et ne supportèrent plus le poids du diabétique. La fuite de ses membres inférieures l'obligèrent à embrasser le sol assez violemment. Il resta allongé à compter les cailloux quelques minutes , jusqu'à qu'une voix qui lui était familière l'interpella :

«Hey , Danna , vous voulez imiter Hijikata à ramper comme une merde sur le sol ?»

Il n'y avait pas que le voix qui lui était familière ... Cette haine envers Hijikata , toute cette colère , ça ne pouvait qu'être que … :

Dans un ultime effort , Gintoki parvint à murmurer «Oy , Sougo , tu viens de me comparer à cet addict' de la mayo' ?!

-Désolé , s'excusa-t'il , mais cette infériorité m'a directement fait pensé à ce bâtard !

-Attend ... murmura le samouraï , tu viens de me traiter de merde ? Grogna t-il

\- ... Ce n'était pas mon attention Patron ! Dit-il en ricanant , mais quelque chose le captiva , Patron ... ? Murmura t-il avec les yeux plissés

-Quoi ?! Aboya Gintoki

-Vous savez , je vous respecte , pour qui vous êtes et également ce que vous faites ... il prit une pause comme pour commencer un long monologue , votre manière de vivre , votre exploitation de mineurs , votre alimentation mais aussi votre orientation sexuelle ...Continua t-il , apparemment lancé dans un long et inutile monologue

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda le Yorozuya , déjà bien agacé par un climat débilitant et une faim atroce

-Dites moi franchement … Que faites-vous avec le sol ?!» Questionna Okita d'un air étrangement sérieux

Gintoki contempla le sol sur lequel il s'était lamentablement écrasé. Après quelques secondes d'observation , il releva la tête et regarda Sougo d'un air blasé :

«Je pense que ça se voit , non ?

-Il est vrai que les Amantos n'ont pas encore interdit le coït avec le sol ... Murmura t-il , apparemment en pleine réflexion

-Oy , Sougo ... C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? Demanda Gintoki qui était visiblement exaspéré par les réflexions du sadique

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils sont adeptes ? Très bonne déduction Patron ! Affirma Sougo avec l'index pointant le ciel

-Oy , à quel point tu es en manque d'attention pour parler tout seul ?! L'interrogea t-il , cependant sûr de ne recevoir aucune réponse de ce taré schizophrène

-Ce que je faisais en ville ? Questionna t-il , apparemment en pleine discussion avec un Gintoki imaginaire

\- Oy ! Cria Gintoki , tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Soupira t-il

-C'est qu'il n'a plus de saucisse Shisengumi au ...»

Saucisse ... Oui , il avait bien dit "saucisse" , Gintoki avait bien une saucisse mais il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas la manger ! Le permanenté toujours dans ses réflexions , n'écoutait pas la vie du sadique qui n'était sans doute pas intéressante. Mais soudain les paroles du Capitaine se déformèrent en des «Saucisses , saucisses , saucisses ...» incessant !

Assez étonné du discours répétif de Sougo , Gintoki leva les yeux et fut étonné de voir ce qu'il se passait en face de lui: le corps du sadique avait prit une forme assez longue et fine et une couleur camel avait recouvert son corps ne laissant que sa tête ressortir avec deux bras et deux jambes ... Oui ... Sougo avait l'apparence d'un saucisse à moitié humaine et cela donnait encore plus faim à Gintoki !

Ni une , ni deux , la mousse coulant à la bouche , le Yorozuya sauta sur "Sougo la saucisse" tel un Bulldog sur un pauvre lapin ! Il planta ses dents dans son bras et le secoua de droite à gauche , le capitaine du Shisengumi regarda son agresseur , étonnamment pas surpris que celui-ci se soit converti en cannibale ! Il le frappa sur le crâne , assez fort pour que le "cannibale" lâche prise :

«C'est vous qui avez un problème Patron. Remarqua Okita , qui visiblement écoutait le permanenté depuis le début

-Désolé ... Tu avais l'apparence d'une sauci... Expliqua Gin-chan en laissant sa phrase en suspent

-Quoi ?!» S'exclama "Sougo la victime" , n'ayant pas compris l'explication de "Gintoki l'agresseur"

Si il lui disait , il allait le prendre pour un fou. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était ? Il voyait comme même ce sadique en saucisse ! Rapidement , il inventa 3 excuses qui pourraient peut-être bien le sortir de cette misère !

1_ «Non mais je croyais que tu avais une tâche de chocolat sur le bras mais c'était un grain de beauté !»

2_«Ton bras ressemble à un jambonneau , je me demandais quel goût ça avait !»

3_«Je voulais savoir si tu étais S ou M ...»

Pourquoi toutes ces idées étaient bizarres ?! Il allait devoir jouer sur de l'impro' car le principal concerné voyait bien que le permanenté réfléchissait sur une manière de s'en sortir !

«Eh bien ... Marmonna Gintoki en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

-Patron , comme je vous ai dis précédemment , je vous accepterai , quoi que vous fassiez , quoi que vous disiez ! Je comprend que l'argent et la nourriture manque chez vous , en même temps avec une incapable comme China* , elle doit faire fuir tout les clients et utiliser toutes les économies pour acheter son satané Sukobu* ! Mais j'ai un moyen pour vous faire gagner une masse d'argents grâce à elle ...

-Hmm ? Demanda Gintoki , à présent intéressé par le sadique

-Vendez son corps ! Que ce soit à Yoshiwara* ou en arène , son corps peut toujours être utile ! Déclara Sougo apparemment enchanté de son idée

-... (J'aurais dû me méfier avec ce sadique...)

-Et puis je vois bien que vous êtes en manque , si vous voulez mon corps , vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir ! Je veux bien remplacer Yoshiwara pour vous ! Murmura t-il d'une voix sensuelle en faisant un clin d'œil au permanenté

-Non Sougo ! C'est pas ce que tu cro... QUOI ?! Attends , atte... Cria Gintoki en tendant la main vers le capitaine du Shisengumi

-Désolé Danna , je dois y aller vite sinon les affamés du Shisengumi m'en voudront , au revoir ... Patron ~ » Dit-il avant d'embrasser la main du dénommé "Patron"

Un frisson ... Ce fut la seule réaction de Gintoki. Pas même un coup ou une connerie à débiter , il s'était laissé faire ... Depuis quand était-il devenu si soumis ?! Il rapprocha sa main de lui et la serra avec sa jumelle. Pendant un long moment , il resta ainsi , assis au milieu de la ruelle.

Fatigué de cette position , il se mit en position fœtale et réfléchit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?! Comment ça avait dégénéré si vite ? C'était à cause des saucisses Shisengumi ? Ou à cause de l'incapable qu'il était ? Et voilà , maintenant il devenait dépressif ! Le permanenté , à présent déprimé de son incapacité à réagir , se tenait la tête entre les mains et bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles.

Et puis , Sougo allait sûrement dire à tout le Shisengumi que lui et Gintoki étaient amants ! Et puis au Shisengumi les rumeurs se répandent à la lumière du son ! Et puis les rumeurs sont comme les rats , il est impossible de s'en débarrasser ! Il se mit une claque mentale et s'assit en tailleur. Il se répéta dans sa tête que ce n'était pas sa faute , tellement de fois que sa cure de dépressif dépassa ses lèvres :

«Ce n'est pas ma faute ... Ce n'est pas ma faute ... Ce n'est pas ma faute ... Ce n'est pas ma faute ... » Répétait-il inconsciemment à voix haute

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule , un frisson parcouru le dos de Gintoki , il inspira et débita à une vitesse impressionnante un charabia improvisé:

-Désolé Sougo , on s'est pas compris , je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ! Ne me tape pas , j'ai peut-être l'air d'une victime avec mes cheveux bouclés , mais les bouclés ne sont-ils pas cools ? Ce sont toujours eux qui à la récré te donnent leurs goûters quand tu leurs demandes ! Alors , en tant que bouclé , laisse-moi tranquille ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec un homme que je n'aim...

-Gintoki , ça va ?»

Gintoki leva les yeux sur celui qu'il croyait être Sougo et soupira :

«Ah ... c'est juste toi , Zura ...

-Zura Janai, Katsura da! * »

À suivre !

Katoken Samba* = Voir épisodes 1 et 2

Megane* = Shinpachi (Megane veut dire lunettes)

Madao* = Hasegawa-san (Madao est un mot avec de nombreuses significations)

China* = Kagura (À cause de ses habits et de sa coiffure)

Sukonbu* = Algue verte au vinaigre (Que Kagura mange en permanence)

Yoshiwara* = La ville des courtisanes (ou des prostituées)

Les rumeurs sont comme les rats , il est impossible de s'en débarrasser* = Citation de Andrew Coburn

Zura janai , Katsura da* = C'est pas Zura , c'est Katsura ! (Gintoki l'appelle ainsi à cause de ses longs cheveux , Zura signifie perruque !)


	2. Chapter 2

*** Bienvenue à toi lecteur/lectrice ***

 **Et voilà , on est déjà au deuxième chapitre , j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus et celui-là de même ! Sur ce:**

 **~Bonne lecture !~**

 **Et n'oublie pas , ce sont les reviews qui font vivre l'auteur !**

Fandom : Cette histoire sera basée sur l'animé **Gintama** , elle sera centrée sur _Gintoki Sakata_ , le personnage principal de ce dernier.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de **Gintama** ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à **Hideaki Sorachi.**

Note : T

Review : Je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire est composée de petits chapitres , ne vous étonnez pas si ils sont courts.

Bêta-lecteur/lectrice : Je me corrige seule !

 **Chapitre 2** **: Les œuvres sont comme les perruques , pas un cheveu ne dépasse !**

Après avoir repris Gintoki , Katsura se mit en tailleur à côté de son ancien compagnon de guerre et lui demanda :

«Gintoki , tu as certaine technique au sabre et je vois que tu développe une technique dans la discrétion ... As-tu comme projet de devenir ninja ? Si oui tu peux rejoindre le Jouishish...

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas comme projet de devenir ninja et où tu vois que je suis discret ?!

\- Ah ... C'est pas grave , on n'a pas besoin de ninja dans le Jouishishi , dit-il en riant nerveusement , on a juste besoin de to...»

Zura fut envoyé trois mètres plus loin par le coup de poing de Gintoki mais revint en charge aussi vite qu'il fut dégagé :

«Pourquoi ?! Nous nous battions côte à côte avant !

-Eh bien c'était avant !

-Gintoki , nous avons besoin de toi , de ta force ! N'en n'as-tu pas marre de vivre enchaîné par des soit-disant Aliens mais qui sont en vrai des jaguars marchant debouts et des humains avec des pieuvres sur la tête* ?

\- ... Où-est Elizabeth ?! Dit Gintoki en remarquant que inhabituellement le canard ne suivait pas Katsura et en essayant aussi de faire partir ce pot de colle

-Elle est juste là ... Elizabeth ?! Elizabeeeeeeeeth ?!» Cria le terroriste , horrifié par la disparition de son animal de com...*tousse* de Elizabeth

Zura parti au loin à la recherche de cet homme en costume de can... de sa compagne qui s'était bizarrement envoler ... Mais revint rapidement :

«Gintoki ? Murmura t-il mielleusement

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-En tant que anciens compagnons de guerre et amis d'enfance , on peut tout ce dire ?

-...?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à la fin de ta phrase ?! Demanda Katsura qui était apparemment intéressé par le début de récit de Gintoki

-Rien d'intéressant ! Cria Gintoki en rigolant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

-... *clignotement de yeux vitesse Mach 20* * »

Oui ... Katsura essayait d'être mignon ! Mais malheureusement , Gintoki l'apparenta plus à un trisomique souffrant de blépharospasme* que à un mignon petit chat. Cependant , le permanenté avait bien compris que le terroriste voulait se mêler de sa vie , mais si par malheur , il osait se confier , Zura lui donnera un conseil merdique et lui dira que intégrer le Jouishishi* l'aiderait dans son problème :

«Alors ? Continua Katsura de sa voix niaiseuse

-Rien d'In-Té-Ré-Ssant ! Articula Gin en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabes

-... Même si tu n'es pas d'accord , ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire , me semblait intéressant ! Expliqua t-il d'une voix agaçante comme pour montrer que ce qu'il disait était parfaitement logique

-... Peut-être que ça te semblait intéressant mais ça ne l'était pas !» Cria Gintoki en faisant des croix avec ses bras

-Je te dis que si ! Affirma Katsura en croisant les bras

-Et bien , je te dis le contraire ! Hurla le permanenté , ne voulant surtout pas se confier à son ami

C'est à ce moment là qu'une longue séance de fixette en silence commença. Mais tout deux très fiers , aucuns des combattants n'osaient cligner des yeux ! Après trente secondes de silence , Katsura sentit sa rétine droite brûler , une douleur aiguë et piquante l'agressait violemment tandis que une larme coulait déjà de son œil gauche.

Cependant le permanenté n'était pas dans un meilleur état , ses yeux étaient gonflés et asséchés , il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas perdre ce duel qui ne signifiait rien. Naturellement tricheur , le Yorozuya utilisa une technique des plus maléfiques pour remporter ce combat , il prit de la poussière sur le sol et la lança au visage de son adversaire !

Aveuglé et irrité par cette agression soudaine , Katsura agressa de la même manière son rival ! Gintoki , préparé à cette révolte , mit ses mains comme pour commencer une technique de Ken le survivant. À une vitesse fulgurante , il ramassa chaque grain dans les airs , et les renvoya à leur propriétaire ! Après se les être tous pris , Katsura se mit à genoux et étendit ses bras devant lui :

«Ô Gintoki , tu as gagné ce duel en utilisant une stratégie des plus audacieuses , je te félicite ! Annonça le perdant en l'acclamant

\- ... Alors maintenant , tu peux arrêter de me demander ce que je voulais dire ?! Demanda le Yorozuya avec les yeux écarquillés , ne pouvant apparemment pas les fermer pour le moment

-... D'accord ! Mais n'oublie pas , je t'attendrai , aussi longtemps qu'il le faut , Hurla t-il en courant en marche-arrière avant de se faire percuter par un camion

-Ouch !» Dit Gintoki en cachant ses yeux de cette scène atroce

 _Par décès d'un personnage important du chapitre , celui-ci sera renommé en :_

 **Chapitre 2** **: La bonne cuisine est l'engrais d'une conscience pure**

Gintoki , rampait sur le sol tel un ver de terre , cherchant de la nourriture gratuite. Il s'en fichait si c'était immangeable , il voulait juste pouvoir se remplir l'estomac ! Il fit mine de mourir croyant que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver , ne remarquant aucun résultat , il se mit à mendier. Mais malheureusement , ce fut juste des moqueries de civils qu'il remporta. Seulement deux personnes s'approchèrent de lui , et une boîte dégageant une odeur immonde se présenta juste sous son nez :

«Tiens Gin-san , pas la peine de me remercier , c'est naturel ! Dit la Shimura en souriant

-Te remercier de quoi ? De ma mort par intoxication ?!» Rétorqua niaisement le Yorozuya

Juste finit-il sa phrase , que la tête du mendiant se retrouva encastré dans le sol :

«Ce sont des tamagoyakis , j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire ! Murmura Tae avec un sourire effrayant

-Tu en as de la chance ! Murmura la Yagyu apparemment jalouse de l'importance que Otae-chan portait à cet idiot de Yorozuya

-Tu peux les prendre si tu veux ... Soupira Gintoki qui était apparemment dégoûté par cette omelette cramée

-C'est vrai ?! Demanda Kyubei , étonnée que quelqu'un refuse les magnifiques cadeaux de sa bien-aimée

-Fais-toi plaisir !» Dit l'homme affamé en lui lançant la boîte

Il se rectifia : Il pouvait tout manger , sauf ça ! Ça ressemblait plus à la fourrure d'un lapin (de couleur noir évidemment) écrasé par une voiture que à une omelette* !

Visiblement irritée par le refus de cet indigne samouraï , elle partit , suivit par Kyubei , et Kondo-san dans un costume d'arbre. Gintoki la fixa quelques instants partir silencieusement puis se recoucha dans la poussière.

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se reposer ! Une respiration saccadée soufflait sur son visage , il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de son ancien compagnon de guerre qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu mourir sous le coup du camion allongé à côté de lui , le fixant. Celui-ci était en kimono blanc et portait un Hitaikakushi* blanc , une trainée de sang partant du haut de son front descendait jusqu'à son cou :

«Gintoki ~ ,accepte ma proposition sinon ... souffla t-il

-Sinon ? Demanda Gintoki blasé

-Mon fantôme te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ~ ...» Murmura Katsura

Fantôme ... Paranormal ... Shiroyasha détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au paranormal ! Mais se soupçonnant d'être un homme , Gintoki prit sur lui et répondit :

«...Tu ... tu ... crois que ... que ... que parce que ... parce que t'as un string sur la tête QUE JE VAIS AVOIR PEUR ?! AH HA AH HA AH HA ! JE SUIS LE GRAND ET LE FORT GINTOKI , TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS AVOIR PEUR D'UN VULGAI...

-Gintoki , pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Katsura , sceptique devant la réaction de son partenaire

-... Je ne pleure pas ... je sue des yeux ...

-...

-...

-...

-Bon pour te dire que je ne rejoindrai pas le Jouishishi quelque soit la raison ! Répondit définitivement le peureux Yorozuya

-Gintoki soyons clairs ! Ça ne te fais rien que ton pays soit contrôlés par des gens ne venant même pas de cette planète ?!

-Je m'en fiche de ce pays , tant que je peux avoir Ketsuno Ana* dans mon lit , ça ne me dérange pas ! Avoua le permanenté en se curant le nez

-Alors pourquoi t'être battu ?! Demanda le chef du Jouishishi

-...

-...?

-... Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! À la prochaine ! Annonça Gintoki

-Quoi ?! Et ma question existentielle ?!

-Au revoir ! *grince des dents* _Vas'y , fini ton putain de chapitre de merde !_

À suivre !

Des jaguars debouts et des humains avec des poulpes sur la tête* = Pour les jaguars , regardez l'épisode de la rencontre entre Shinpachi et Gintoki , c'est à dire le 3 , et pour les humains avec des poulpes sur la tête , vous avez juste à regarder l'intro' !

Mach 20* = de Assasination Classroom se déplace à la vitesse Mach 20 , c'est à dire très vite !

Blépharospasme* = Tic/Maladie faisant cligner des yeux très souvent

Ça ressemblait plus à de la fourrure de lapin (évidemment noir) écrasée par une voiture que une omelette* = Comment dire ... les tamagoyakis de Otae-chan sont toujours brûlés et dit répugnant !

Hitaikakushi* = Le Hitaikakushi est un bout de papier ou de chiffon blanc que les yūkeis portent dans le folklore japonais (Je l'ai apparenté à un string car je trouvais ça drôle , et aussi parce que ça a un air , non ?)

Shiroyasha* = Se traduit "Démon Blanc" , on appelait Gintoki ainsi pendant la guerre Jōi à cause de ses cheveux blancs , de ses vêtements de la même couleur et de ses talents de bretteur.

Ketsuno Ana* = La présentatrice météo préférée de Gintoki

Jouishishi* = Le Jouishishi est un groupe de personnes suivant le mouvement de résistance anti-Amantos pour conserver le Bushido (Désolé , ma définition n'est pas très détaillé , je m'en vais me sepukku !)


End file.
